The current state of the art of receivers for cellular applications and land-mobile radios include receiving a plurality of information signals across a wireless network, each information signal having a predetermined carrier frequency associated with a channel. Such receivers may be incorporated in handsets or base stations of cellular networks and demodulate information signals carrying voice and data information. Each information signal operates at a frequency that is associated with a channel. However, an information signal in one channel may negatively impact the demodulation of another information signal in a different channel when both signals are simultaneously processed within the receiver. One reason for the impact may be due to the information signal having a substantially larger magnitude may consume the dynamic range of an amplifier, an analog-to-digital converter, and/or other components within the receiver. In addition, during the demodulation of a desired information signal in a desired channel, a substantially larger (in magnitude) information signal may be mixed into the desired channel (e.g., through nonlinearities of the mixers, or through spur generation from an analog to digital converter, etc.) and cause interference with the desired information signal.